


Sin Without the Sinner

by Hobbit_Riddlebird



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 666 Challenge, Bentley Car Sex Challenge (Good Omens), Crowley actually isn't in this, M/M, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/pseuds/Hobbit_Riddlebird
Summary: Written for the 666 Bentley Sex Challenge.Aziraphale still in Crowley's body takes the Bentley out for a ride and gets more than he bargained for.





	Sin Without the Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's okay to add this fic to this collection. As soon as I read the challenge this prompt wouldn't leave me alone until I exorcised it out by writing. 
> 
> I never realized how short 666 words actually is! It was very hard to keep this within the limit. 
> 
> Rated T: some T rated smut but nothing graphic enough for a M.

Aziraphale headed to Crowley's flat first thing upon being released by Hell as agreed. He had overheard the call between Michael and Gabriel stating that Aziraphale, or rather Crowley, was likewise being released by Heaven. By Someone's miracle the plan had actually worked. 

He went straight to the telephone. It picked up on the first ring. 

"A.Z. Fell," his own voice answered back. It was still strange to his own voice with Crowley's inflections. 

"Crowl- Aziraphale," he caught himself.

"Were you followed?"

"No."

"Meeting place, twenty minutes." Pause. "And bring the Bentley."

"I don't know how to drive!" 

"Doesn't matter, neither do I." The telephone disconnected. 

Well he had never! He replaced the receiver.

The Bentley was where he had left it when he flagged the taxi. He didn't have the key, he checked Crowley's tight pockets but there was nothing there. He touched the latch and the door opened. 

Aziraphale got in the driver's side. He placed his hands on the wheel and the engine started. The Bentley pulled away from the curb. He was relieved one of them knew what they were doing, hopefully it also knew where they were going. 

The Bentley sped through and past the busy traffic. He held on looking for a way to slow the car down. He pumped what he hoped was the brake but nothing happened. The cars in front stopped for the light. They were going to crash! He turned the steering wheel just in time to avoid crashing. 

That had been even more terrifying than Hell! He felt as though the Bentley had been teasing him. Or testing. He must have turned on the stereo in the struggle, he had not even known Crowley listened to Abba.

The Bentley made what he was sure was an illegal turn and almost spun out. The car was possessed, or cursed! But at least there were no other cars on the road now. He watched the speedometer rise to 124 up to 150 to 175 then 200 and still climbing. 

Aziraphale held tightly to the wheel. The fear had passed leaving only exhilaration. There was something positively thrilling about being the one behind the wheel. Was this how Crowley always felt behind the wheel? He started singing along with Abba. 

The Bentley's seat shook with the vibrations from the high speed on the rural road. As an angel he did not often "make an effort" as it was called however he had "kept up the effort" to masquerade as Crowley, surely Hell would've noticed something amiss, and the vibrations were doing strange things to his, or rather Crowley's, "effort." 

Suddenly Crowley's trousers were too tight. He shifted in his seat but it brought no relief, in fact it made the itch even worse. He tried to discreetly rub the area with the palm of his hand, but the contact made him feel on fire. 

Was it possible the holy water had had some affect on this body after all, he worried. But no, the feeling came from the lap of his trousers only. He unbuttoned and unzipped Crowley's trousers. He put his hand down the opening, Crowley's "effort" was warm on his hand and solid under his fingers. 

Oh by G-! This was a sin! Worse than a sin! This was a violation of his best friend's body! Crowley had trusted him with this body! He had to… he had to put a stop to this! Now before it was too late! 

But.. would it really be a sin, he thought. After all this was not technically his body. And it would not be Crowley's sin either. Not really. It was a sin without the sinner. 

His fingers felt rough and dry against the sensitive skin and the fire became a burn. Perhaps he was doing something wrong. He moaned deep in Crowley's throat, the sound went straight to his "effort". 

The Bentley's glove compartment opened revealing a small bottle of personal lubrication. And Abba sang on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Hope it wasn't too bad!
> 
> Ps... Yes. The Bentley knew it was Aziraphale the whole time ergo the Abba. You can't tell me Aziraphale wouldn't love Abba. :)


End file.
